castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien
Alien (or Alien Hominid) is an enemy and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game, Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Fire and Non-Elemental. His starting weapon is the Alien Gun. Alien's specialties include damage over time, extreme knockback, crowd clearing, and accelerated magic cast speed. Background Aliens are first seen using their Alien Ships to attack the player(s) in Desert where they also abduct the player(s) via tractor beam. Afterwards, Aliens are seen trying to deal with the player(s) by clustering up in Alien Ship where also one buffed Alien escapes and starts the self-destruct sequence. Finally, An Alien is resurrected by Necromancer in his room in Wizard Castle Interior. Magic Note: Splash Attack and Magic Projectile can be fired 3x faster than normal Splash Attack Element: Fire Fires a wide, orange, continuous ball of energy with his ray gun. Can hit multiple enemies if bunched together. Can be fired three times as often as other splash attacks while on the ground. Causes burn damage. The explosion effect can, and will, launch enemies incredible distances, or so high that they'll take fall damage, regardless of their weight group. Magic Projectile "Laser Gun" Element: '''Non-Elemental '''Damage: Base Magic Damage x 2/3 Fires a small yellow ball of energy with his ray gun. When fired in the air, it does normal magic projectile damage. However the aerial attack differs from all others because Alien receives no knockback from it, which makes implementing the attack into a juggle awkward, and sometimes impossible. Elemental Infusion "Flame Engulfment" Its inability to change weapons may be because it only uses its ray gun in Alien Hominid HD, ''although it can change the abilities of its gun in that game. Apparently as a homage to the original game, aliens are only defeated with one hit, an obvious nod to the game it came from, where it can only be shot once and then it dies. The same stays true here, as a single blow from any weapon at any level will instantly kill them because they only have 0 HP (which is considered 1). The "Playable Character" shield resembles a grenade, possibly another link to the game ''Alien Hominid HD, where the main character can throw grenades as a weapon. The alien prisoner who appears in a jail cell in Alien Ship, and who escapes soon after he is freed, is presumably captured by Area 51 in Alien Hominid HD. When Alien uses his magic, he's portrayed as shooting his ray gun, however, when he runs out mana, he will move his hand like any other character. Similar to how the Thief largely uses arrows, the Alien largely attacks with his projectile attack. Necromancer will resurrect an alien who can take more than one hit to kill and has enhanced speed. Alien has a "plumber's crack". This can be seen when throwing an enemy, right as you're coming off the top of a ladder, and at the very beginning of Desert Chase, where a dead alien is in front of the wreckage. Alien is the only character besides Blacksmith to have less than 7 hits per splash cast. Alien is an E Rank character (E). Alien is one of the only three characters with details in his character portrait on the selection screen, the others being Green Knight and Iceskimo. His is stars. Alien is the only character that can cast magic at a faster rate than normal (three times faster). Alien is the only character who can't change weapons. * Before the update, Alien was able to grab the Pitchfork and keep it forever. BiPolar Bear will only attack Aliens on the Xbox 360 Version because they have 2 HP which of course is below 11. On the Steam and PS3 versions BiPolar Bear will not attack the Aliens because they are counted as having 0 HP which is counted dead by BiPolar Bear's AI. Alien, Conehead, Royal Guard, Gray Knight, Iceskimo, and Blacksmith are Hybrid Magic characters. On the Xbox 360, players can dress up their Avatar with Alien Hominid's open mouth head by purchasing it in the Avatar Store. Alien, prior to Title Update 2 in the Xbox 360 Version of the game, had a Non-Elemental Elemental Infusion. The Alien is one of only two characters in the game who use objects for shields, instead of actual shields. The Alien uses the grenade, while the second character, the Ninja, uses the mug of ale. Gallery BOBalien.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite beefy alien.jpg|Beefy Sprite homnid.jpg|The Alien from his original game, Alien Hominid 013.jpg|Alien's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller See also * Playable Characters * Character Tiers * Alien Gun * Conehead * Royal Guard * Gray Knight * Iceskimo * Blacksmith * Necromancer * Desert * Alien Ship * Wizard Castle Interior * Necromancer's Room *Wikigrounds Alien Hominid page Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC